Gift of Worth
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: He didn't deserve any of this. All he did was hurt people, yet this green-haired kid was treating him with so much kindness. Why? It was just a star. It was no big deal, right? One-shot, no pairings, and lots of fluff! OC is Spinner. Merry Christmas/Hannukah!


**Hey guys! Christmas is sneaking up pretty quickly, huh? I've had this idea since I heard about Spinner's existence and a little about his backstory. I hope you enjoy it! Please no flames, but review this please :D Merry Christmas!**

The snow was falling softly upon the town of Musutafu. The city was flourishing with lights and decorations. The stores were loaded with toys on their shelves, along with many people hustling about inside for some last-minute gift shopping. Young children had their faces shoved against the shop windows, hoping to get a small glimpse of the new All-Might action figures.

However, not everyone was filled with joy during this time of year. A young man by the name of Shuichi Iguchi, also known as Spinner, hated Christmas. His family was racially discriminated and therefore had struggles with getting ready for the season. He hated the holiday ever since.

"Come on, Spinner," Shigaraki muttered at the mentioned person, "It's only a quick grocery run. No one will mess with you. Everyone's too busy worrying about gifts 'n stuff to notice you."

"Why can't anyone else go?" Spinner asked with an annoyed tone.

"Dabi and Toga are currently setting up the lights, Magne and Compass are out buying the tree, and the rest of us are cooking a bunch of food. You're the only one without a job."

"Why didn't you ask Magne and Compass to get stuff while they were out shopping?!"

"I don't think that they want to deal with carrying four bags plus a big tree."

"Either way, I don't really want to go."

Dabi happened to be walking by and stopped right besides Spinner.

"I'll get you that new Grand Theft Auto game if you go," Dabi muttered.

Spinner perked up immediately. He's been wanting that game for as long as he can remember.

"Fine, I'll go," Spinner said, "But it's only because Grand Theft Auto is my reward."

Spinner slipped on a dark navy-blue sweater and tan jeans. This outfit was his "stealth" costume when he went anywhere.

He grabbed a few bags and went outside. The cold air hit him immediately, and Spinner shuddered.

As he walked down the busy streets, young children passed him squealing with joy. He couldn't help but smile. Spinner reflected on his memory of his first sword. His father made it for him by hand, and Spinner's name was even engraved on the handle.

The streetlamps were covered in tinsel, and every building had lights hung up over doorways. A man dressed as Santa was outside a charity center ringing a small bell.

"Excuse me, sir!" The Santa said to Spinner, "Would you like to donate to the House of Orphans? Anything helps."

Spinner rustled in his pockets and managed to find sixty- four cents. He dropped it into the small bucket.

"Thank you, sir! Have a merry Christmas!" The Santa said as Spinner walked away.

"You too," Spinner muttered.

Spinner walked near an ally when he felt a sharp pain in his head. Some tough-looking teenagers decided to throw a few rocks at him.

"Don't think we can't see your gecko hands!" One boy yelled as he chucked a rock.

"Yeah! You belong in a zoo, freak!" Another boy said as he chucked a sharper stone at Spinner.

"What would Santa think of you brats?" Spinner asked as the boys simply laughed.

Spinner managed to get into the store without those boys. He also kept his hands in his pockets the entire time.

**_Izuku's House…_**

Ms. Midoryia and Izuku have been decorating the house for the last two hours. The smell of cookies began to fill the house as the cooked in the oven.

Ms. Midoryia and Izuku began to set up the tree and wrap it in Christmas lights. Ms. Midoryia laughed as her son stumbled around trying not to get tangled in all the lights. Despite being the prodigy of the number one hero, Izuku was still a tad bit clumsy.

"Be careful, Izuku!" Ms. Midoryia said as Izuku stood upon a ladder wrapping lights around the tree.

"It's okay, Mom," Izuku replied reassuringly, "I'm almost done."

Izuku wrapped the final strand of lights around the tree without a problem.

Do you want to put the star up, Mom?" Izuku asked.

"It's okay, honey," Ms. Midoryia replied cheerfully, "I did it last year, you can do it."

"Where is the star?" Izuku asked as his mom began to rummage around in some boxes.

"It was just in here," Ms. Midoryia gasped, "I don't know where it is!"

Izuku and his mom looked everywhere for the star. However, it was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go get another one," Mrs. Midoryia said.

"I can go get it, if you'd like," Izuku said, "You can relax for a little bit."

"Are you sure, honey?"

"I'm totally sure," Izuku said with a smile, "You need the rest anyways,"

"Okay then, but be careful," Ms. Midoryia said as she wrapped Izuku in a hug.

Izuku then slipped on some winter clothes and ran outside to buy a star.

**_Grocery Store…_**

Great, the store was all out of cookies. How was he going to tell Twice? That guy can't last very long without his chocolate chip cookies.

Spinner muttered under his breath as he grabbed two boxes of Jell-O from the shelf. He turned to the next aisle and accidentally bumped into a child.

"Sorry, kid," Spinner said, "Are you okay?"

The little boy, who looked no older than six, slightly jumped at the sight of Spinner. He calmed down once Spinner gave him somewhat of a smile. The boy's mother ran over to her son and grabbed his hand. She stormed away from Spinner without even glancing at him.

"Merry Christmas!" The little boy squealed as Spinner only nodded in response.

He wasn't the best with kids, but over the years, he learned that a warm smile can go a long way. Adults treated him like scum though. No matter how nice he tried to be, there were always people who thought he was some kind of lab accident.

"Joy to the World," Spinner whispered as he continued down the aisle.

Spinner managed to fill his basket to the point where it nearly overflowed. He got to the check-out counter and handed the cashier a fifty-dollar bill.

Spinner had bought so much that had only gotten two yen back in change.

"At least my load will be light," Spinner thought as he walked out of the store.

**_Outside…_**

Izuku had been wandering around the city hoping to find a place that sold stars. The last three stores he went to were unfortunately sold out of the stars.

He began to worry after leaving the fourth store. A small kiosk in the town square suddenly caught his eye. Izuku ran over to it and scanned the products with his eyes.

That's when he saw it.

It was a golden star. The shine of the streetlights reflected off it in a magnificent manner. It had a slight glow to it as well. The star was absolutely perfect.

"Excuse me, sir," Izuku said as the annoyed cashier turned around, "How much does the golden star cost?"

"Twelve yen," The man grunted as he went back to polishing some statues.

Izuku's heart dropped. He only had ten yen, and this was the only store that had stars left.

"Please sir," Izuku begged, "I only have ten yen. Can I get a discount? Maybe I-"

"Shut up, kid," The cashier growled, "It's twelve or nothing. Now buy it or leave."

"But-"

"No buts, now go."

"He's just a kid," A new voice muttered, "Cut 'em some slack will you?"

The voice belonged to that of Spinner. His head remained somewhat hidden from the hood, but his cold violet eyes could be somewhat seen. He recognized Izuku from the Sports Festival, but he wanted to do a personality check of Izuku first. It's what Stain would've done.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" The cashier said as Spinner stepped in front of Izuku.

"I'm a guy who has humility, unlike you," Spinner replied, "How can you be so cruel during the holiday season?"

"I don't let my guard down just because it's a holiday."

"Sure, and you didn't let your guard for that chick over there," Spinner replied pointing at a younger woman, "I saw that, and don't you dare try to deny it."

"That's because she's my girlfriend you moron!" The cashier said.

"She can do better," Spinner whispered as the cashier's face turned red and was just about ready to blow his top.

"I'll call the police on you!"

Izuku started to get nervous. The man leaned across the table to where he was staring right into Spinner's violet eyes.

"On second thought, maybe I should give a call to animal control." The man muttered to where Spinner heard him, but not Izuku.

Spinner's fists clenched to the point where his nails drew a little blood.

"I saw your scaly face lizard-guy, so either you take a hike, or I'll reveal your face to the whole city."

Spinner's heart seemed to rot inside. He wanted to fight the man and take away everything from him. Flashbacks hit him like a hurricane, and he was drowning in the floods of memories.

Yet, something was holding him back. It could've been the fact that Christmas was near, or that he couldn't jump to conclusions about the man. It was probably his morals.

"I don't have time to argue with idiots like you," Spinner muttered as he placed two yen on the table.

"Here, kid," Spinner said to Izuku as he placed his two yen on the table.

"Merry Christmas," Spinner said through gritted teeth as he walked away.

Izuku was left speechless. Who the heck was that guy?

"You gonna pay or what?" The cashier asked in a gruff voice.

"Y-yeah, sorry sir," Izuku stammered as he purchased the golden star.

**_Later that day…_**

Spinner's memory of the terrible man swarmed him like wasps. He remembered the insults and the faces of angry adults. He remembered the screams that kids made at the very sight of him. The way they begged their moms to keep the lizard man away from him.

Yeah, what a joyful life.

Spinner turned the block corner when he suddenly heard a small voice.

"Sir!"

Spinner paused as Izuku ran right in front of him. Izuku was panting hard, which made Spinner feel a small bit of sympathy for him.

"I-I just wanted t-to thank you for helping m-me with that m-man," Izuku sputtered as he clutched his side.

Spinner smiled a little bit.

"You're welcome," Spinner said as he began to walk again.

"What's your name, sir?" Izuku asked.

Spinner didn't want to reveal anything to where Izuku could just search him up. He had no choice but to use his unheard name.

"My name is Shuichi," Spinner muttered.

"Nice to meet you, Shuichi," Izuku said with a smile, "I'm Izuku."

His smile faded when he noticed a maroon color on Spinner's shirt.

"Are you injured, Shuichi?" Izuku asked as he pointed to the stain.

"I'm okay," Spinner replied as he proceeded to walk away with his groceries.

"But you're bleeding all over your sweater!" Izuku exclaimed, "Can you at least say what happened?"

"Some stupid teenagers decided to throw some rocks at me."

Izuku gasped as Shuichi continued.

"I'm used to it. There's no need to worry."

"You can't just walk all the way home with those injuries! At least let me help you with the bags."

Spinner nodded at the gesture as Izuku took two of the four bags. The two green boys began to walk back towards the bar in the falling snow.

"Why did they throw rocks at you?" Izuku asked even though he pretty much knew the upcoming answer.

"People are harsh at those with mutation quirks like me," Spinner explained, "I ran away to Musutafu when I was seven years old. I liked the atmosphere at first, that is until I realized that jerks are everywhere, and you can't escape them no matter how hard you try."

"I get it," Izuku replied, "I was bullied too."

Spinner looked at Izuku sympathetically.

"Why were you bullied?" Spinner asked.

"I was a huge hero fan and want to be a pro-hero, but my quirk was hard to control," Izuku lied, "Kids would make fun of me for being some kind of freak."

Spinner felt rage beginning to boil within him. 'Freak' was a common word to describe him according to the civilians of his hometown and Musutafu.

"What about you?" Izuku asked.

"I was bullied for pretty much the same reason," Spinner said, "My quirk gives me lizard hands and makes me look different from everybody else. People discriminated me and said many insults."

Izuku's eyes started filling with tears, and Spinner chuckled.

"Don't cry, I already have plans to get my revenge on those who've wronged me."

Izuku wiped his tears away.

"If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be?" Izuku asked.

Spinner's breath hitched at the question. He never really thought about gifts for himself because no one usually bothered to care about him except the League.

Spinner then caught sight of a collection of TV's in a window. All of them were playing the same movie. Izuku watched as Spinner began to lose himself in the movie like that of a child. The movie was _A Charlie Brown Christmas_.

"You watch this movie too?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah," Spinner answered, "Good 'ol Charlie Brown always reminded me of myself."

"How?"

"Nobody believed in him. He was alone no matter what he did," Spinner explained, "But in the end, his friends realized how much he tried in life and gave him what he deserved."

"Didn't you have your parents? They must've given you so much."

"I had them, but not for a long time."

"Did you have any friends?" Izuku asked as he instantly regretted it.

"No," Spinner answered, "They saw me as a freak. I grew up with two friends who ran away from his home, though. Besides them, I had nobody,"

Izuku became quiet with pity, but Spinner gave him a thumbs up of reassurance.

After a little more walking, Spinner noticed the sign to the bar across the street. He couldn't let Izuku know where he lived, so he simply wandered near the nearby apartment complex.

"This is my stop, Izuku," Spinner said as he bowed slightly to Izuku and took the two bags, "Thank you for helping me out."

"You're welcome, Shuichi," Izuku replied cheerfully.

Spinner thanked him before suddenly crouching down a little to become eye-to-eye level with Izuku. Izuku could now see a little of Spinner's violet eyes.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Spinner asked.

"I want to be a hero," Izuku answered.

"You seem like a very nice kid, so I should tell you this. Don't let people take advantage of you. Kindness can easily be mistaken for weakness, so make sure you stand your ground. Got it?"

"I do, thank you, Shuichi," Izuku replied as he bowed to him.

"No, thank _you, _Izuku," Spinner said as he bowed.

Spinner walked away smiling and Izuku ran home. Spinner felt like a great void had opened in his heart again as he walked into the bar.

**_Villain's Bar…_**

He had to admit, Toga and Dabi did a great job on the lights. Compress and Magne also selected a beautiful tree. The bar looked more like a Christmas café once they finished. Kurogiri even made hot chocolate for the occasion.

"What took you so long, Sushi?" Toga asked as Spinner stumbled in with the bags.

"I got caught up with a civilian," Spinner answered as he began to unpack the bags.

"Ay! Looks like Spinzilla made a new friend!" Twice said trying to stifle his laughter.

"I don't know if I'd call him a friend or not," Spinner replied, "I simply helped him pay for a star for his Christmas tree."

"It's interesting how you even cared about the situation anyway," Dabi said, "I thought you would just walk away."

"It's Christmas," Spinner said, "That cashier had no right to act like such a jerk during this time of year."

"You're such a good boy, Spinner!" Toga said while ruffling Spinner's hair, "I knew that you had a heart under all those scales!"

Spinner sighed as he listened to Toga's rambling.

"What happened to your shirt?" Kurogiri asked.

"Some rotten teenagers decided to throw some rocks at me," Spinner answered.

"Why didn't you throw them into a wall?!" Toga asked.

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to blow my cover," Spinner said as he wrapped a few bandages around his head.

"You associated with a civilian?" Shigaraki said with a gruff.

"I surprisingly did," Spinner answered, "He was a very nice boy with a lot of willpower."

"Do you know his name?"

"His name was Mujitsu Burokkori," Spinner lied.

Spinner knew that Shigaraki was going after this aspiring hero. He found something in him that he couldn't help but respect. Maybe this kid could be one of the good heroes.

_**Izuku's house...**_

Izuku gently opened the door just in case his mother was asleep. He set the new star on the counter and went to wrap something he bought on the way home.

"Is that you Izuku?" His mother called.

"Hi, mom!" Izuku replied as he juggled some wrapping paper, tape, and scissors.

"Let me help you with that, honey," Ms. Midoryia said as she grabbed the tape and scissors from her son.

"Thank you, mom."

"Who's this for?"

"It's for someone I met. They helped me buy the star when the cashier wasn't being nice."

Izuku explained the entire story to his mother, who was in tears the whole time. She couldn't believe the kindness of this stranger. No man deserved that much pain.

"Are you taking the present to him?" Ms. Midoryia asked.

"Yeah, he lives in the apartments in this hidden spot in town."

"I'll come with you," Ms. Midoryia said, "I want to meet this man."

Izuku smiled as he took the wrapped gift and walked with his mom.

**_Christmas Day…_**

Spinner woke up to screaming from the bar area.

"Yep, Toga and Twice are awake," Spinner thought as he slipped on a sweater and walked out to the bar.

Like he expected, Twice and Toga were already opening their presents under the tree.

"Thanks for the new knife, Big sis Mag!" Toga said as she played around with it.

Spinner grabbed a cup of hot chocolate before sitting down. Mr. Compress was already on his third serving.

"Here's your gifts," Dabi said as he handed Spinner three boxes.

Like Toga, Spinner had also received a knife from Magne. It had a beautiful shine to it and the handle was rubber.

He opened his second gift, which was the newest Grand Theft Auto game. He looked over at Dabi, who received an Endeavor plushie as a gag gift from Twice. Dabi smiled wickedly, and Spinner knew that Twice was not going to live to see the next day.

Spinner stared at the third box in his hands, which was wrapped in All-Might wrapping paper.

"Is this a gag-gift, Twice?" Spinner asked.

"Actually, there's a funny story behind that gift!" Twice explained, "I was up at midnight waiting for Santa, and I was looking out the window. I saw someone near the apartment buildings, and I assumed it was Santa because of the hat he was wearing. I ran outside to see who it was, and it was this green-haired teenager and his mom!"

Spinner's eyes widened in realization,

"The kid screamed, and I told him to be quiet. He asked if I lived in the apartments, and I said yes. He said he was looking for someone named Shuichi," Twice continued, "I told him that I would take the present to Shuichi, and he thanked me and left. He also said it was fragile, so be careful!"

Spinner felt his heart melt. Izuku was literally out at midnight looking for him. Nobody has ever done something for him purposefully, except for Dabi.

"Whaddya waiting for?" Toga squealed, "Open the box!"

Spinner's hands trembled as he took off the ribbon. He tore open the wrapping paper and he felt his heart stop.

It was a small glass tree with a single red ornament which made the entire tree droop one way. The very sight of the tree made a fragile smile crawl onto Spinner's face.

"Whoa!" Twice exclaimed, "That kid went all out for you, buddy!"

Dabi smiled warmly as Spinner buried his face into his hand.

"Does it make any sounds?" Magne asked.

"I d-don't think so," Spinner replied.

"Whaddya gonna do with it then?" Toga asked, "Is it just gonna sit on top of your desk and look pretty?"

"I suppose so," Spinner said as he pulled the object close to him. His eyes became filled with tears.

Spinner suddenly felt something underneath the base of the tree. It was a small slip of paper. Spinner opened the paper, which was revealed to be a note.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_I just wanted to thank you for helping me with the star. I hope that you like the gift, I thought you might like it. I'm sorry that you grew up the way I did, shunned and alone. Just know that I'll be here if you need anything._

_You're one of my heroes, no matter what anyone says._

_Thank you again and have a Merry Christmas!_

_Your friend,_

_ Izuku Midoryia_

Spinner didn't know what to do. He was just called a hero. He's done so many crimes that caused others pain, but why was this given to him anyway?

"You okay?" Dabi asked as he sat next to his friend after everyone finished opening their gifts.

"I don't deserve this," Spinner choked out.

"You made him feel happy, Spinner. What you sow is what you shall reap."

Spinner couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He went to his room and set the tree on his desk. It stood proudly as Spinner's lamp shined its brilliant light upon it. The single ornament's red color brightened the darkness of Spinner's room like the light at the end of a cave. Spinner stumbled to his bed, still in shock.

Spinner clutched the note to his chest as he cried. He hadn't felt such joy in forever, and to make things better, it was Christmas. He wished this feeling never went away.

"Yo, Spinzilla!" Twice called from the bar, "We're watching _A Charlie Brown Christmas_, so get your cold-blooded butt over here!"

Spinner chuckled as he went to the living room to hang out with his friends.

"Merry Christmas, Izuku," Spinner whispered.

At Izuku's house, Ms. Midoryia was finishing off some cooking while Izuku went to look out the window. He rested his arms on the windowsill and looked at the snowy city below him.

"Merry Christmas, Shuichi," Izuku whispered.

**That was my story guys! I hope you enjoyed it, and Happy Holidays :D P.S beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode! Please review.**


End file.
